The Prince of Dragons
by litokhmaikid
Summary: Ral a 14 year old boy finds a dragon egg. His family is killed by Galbatorix so he goes in serch for the varden. On the way the dragon egg hatechs and it is the prince of dragons.Folow Ral in his journey as he becomes the first human prince of dragons.
1. The attack

Disclaimer: I don't own eragon.

Authors Note: This is my first story that I put on Plz review and tell me what I did wrong and what u liked.

Ral was a 14 year old boy, with black hair and brown eyes. He was a normal person in some ways, but he also had some strange physical appearance like his ears were pointed and he could move faster then a normal human.

His father had left their family of three kids and a wife for another woman. Ral barley knew anything about his father, just things he had heard from the locals. Whenever he asked his mom about these 'things' she just said "I can't talk about it now, ask me later". Yet whenever he asked her, she would change the topic. Some times he wondered if his dad was a hated person because no one ever talked about him.

"Come on fish, get in the net" said Ral to no one in particular. He was fishing in the lake right then for food. Yet the only thing that did was make the fish move away and him get more disappointed.

"Oh man looks like it's going to be another day without food," he thought. As Ral was about to leave something caught his eye. It was a golden, oval shaped stone.

"Wow, its beautiful," thought Ral. "Maybe its worth something?" So he carefully picked it up and put it in his backpack. Then he packed up everything else and left.

Ral's house was a few miles from home so it usually took him some time to get there. In that time he liked to enjoy the nature and animals around him. Usually on his walk he saw birds and other kind of animals. He had heard rumors that some people sometime ago had seen a dragon out there.

Soon he got village named Kalioharl. The village had around a 75 people living in it. Ral didn't have a lot of friends because of how he looked. The kids in the village called him an elf and other things about him not being human. His only friend was his little brother and sister who looked like him and could move like him. Soon he got to house and went in.

"Mom I'm home!" shouted Ral. His house was one story, with a living room, kitchen, one bedroom and an out house. In the living room the kids usually played games or when they had guests they would talk in the living room. The kitchen was where his mom made the food and the bedroom was where the whole family slept.

His mom came out of the kitchen and said, "Hi honey, did you catch anything."

"No, sorry mom, but I did find this stone" Ral said showing her the stone. She let out an amazed gasp.

"Do you think it's valuable?" asked Ral.

"No I don't think so honey….. I think you should keep it for now" said his mom clearly shaken. It was clear that his mom was hiding something but he didn't want to exploit it because his mom was already in a bad condition.

"Mom are you okay?" said Ral. His mother was shaking and it looked it like she was really scared.

"Fine honey, just thinking of a memory." said his mom. "Well since you didn't catch any fish were going to have to not eat anything for dinner today, go tell Jack and Kim" said his mom.

Jack and Kim were his little brother and sister. Ral went into the living room and saw that Jack was playing with a stick pretending it was a sword. Kim was using a sling shot to fire stones at a bull's eye she made. Jack, 9 years old, always dreamed of becoming a warrior and he also always trained with sticks pretending they were swords. He was nice but when he got mad he was a force to reckon with. Kim, 8 years old, was a soft hearted girl and always gave things to anybody who needed them. She also loved archery and practiced it whenever she had the chance to. She was one of the best archers in the village considering her age.

"Guys, today we cant eat dinner since I didn't catch anything, sorry," said Ral to Kim and Jack.

"Ah man, I was really hungry…" said Jack. Then they heard a yell and the sound of clashing weapons. Jack quickly went outside to see soldiers coming through the entrance looking as they could kill anybody in there way.

"Jack and Kim stay here!" shouted Ral over the sound of people shouting. Then a thought struck him, where was his mom?

"MOM! MOM?! Where are you?" shouted Ral. Ral quickly went outside and started looking for his mom. He saw people from the village he knew getting killed by one slash from the soldiers. People were running and screaming for their loved ones.

"MOM!!!" shouted Ral. His eyes were frantically looking around to see any sign of his mom. As he was looking for his mom he saw a soldier falling down. He went over to the soldier and took his sword.

Ral saw a soldier about to kill a little girl. Ral ran over there and right before the sword hit the girl he put his sword in the way and blocked the attack. The warrior started attacking him with full force.

Ral then felt something; he was loosing control over his body. His body started fighting with amazing speed and grace. He felt like he was watching the whole scene happening form somewhere far away. He saw that his body was fighting soldiers and killing them easily. Then suddenly he saw a soldier coming up from behind him but it was too late. Suddenly he felt everything go black.


	2. The Hatching

Prince of Dragons; the Hatching

Authors Note: Hey everybody, sorry for not updating. I had major writer's block. Then today I just got this great inspiration. Without further audo the store.

Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon.

"Uh… where am I" thought Ral. He opened his eyes and then immediately closed them because of the sunlight pouring into his eyes. He got up and then opened his eyes again to see that everything was destroyed. The house doors were torn away and the windows were all shattered. There were torn clothes and weapons scattered on the ground. The suddenly he realized that there wasn't anybody around, no people, no soldiers.

"Hello, anyone there" shouted Ral.

"Mom… Kim… Jack" Ral shouted again.

He quickly got up and started looking around for people. After minutes of looking, he saw black smoke coming out from the middle of the village. He quickly started running towards the middle of the village where smoke was coming from.

When he got there he saw a horrific sight. The bodies of the entire villagers were lying there on top of each other and were on fire.

"No, No, No… how could this happen" cried Ral? Then he broke down and started crying. He cried for what seemed like hours to him but really was minutes.

Then suddenly he heard shuffling of feet behind him. Ral quickly picked up a sword that was lying on the ground left from a soldier who had been strike down. Getting ready to attack who ever it was behind he held on to the sword, his adrenaline pumping through his veins.

Quickly Ral turn around and slashed at the person that was behind him. "Ahhhh" came a cry from the person as he fell down. Ral quickly moved the bushes aside to see who the person was. The person was a teen around the age of 17 or 18. There was a large line of blood coming out of his chest where the sword had slashed him.

"Who are you" asked Ral in a angry way.

"Uhh, I'm Cartel" the teen croaked painfully.

"What are you doing here" said Ral?

"I was passing by and saw the smoke coming out from the village" said Cartel.

Ral's anger evaporated away after hearing this, but the sadness of the deaths came back.

"The king's armies came and attacked here. They put the bodies in the middle of the village then put them on fire, everyone is dead" said Ral sadly.

"WHAT… what did the villagers do against the king" said Cartel with a disgusted face.

"I don't have a clue, the villagers always paid the taxes and followed every rule the king made" said Ral.

"Then maybe the king's army was looking for something, all the windows and doors are broke down, showing they were searching for something" said Cartel.

"That's impossible everything people find that is not theirs, they have to give it to the leader of the village and every month the leader will send it to the king" said Ral.

"What if someone found something but didn't turn it in because it was valuable" said Cartel.

"That won't happen because no one here owns anything valuable that they can loose… unless, NO, that can't be" shouted Ral.

"What, what can't it be" said Cartel?

But Ral didn't answer, he quickly ran back to his house. He ran past the broke house and shops, till he got to his there. His house was almost a pile of rubble. The doors were broken, windows shattered, parts of the roof had fallen down and the walls were tilted looking like the roof would fall down any second.

"Come on … you've got to be here… please still be here" said Ral to himself while looking through the rubble. He picked up pieces of the roof from the floor and looking for the item. Finally he found it under a piece of the roof that had fallen down on the floor. The golden stone that he had found before while fishing.

"Hey kid where are you… are you okay" came Cartel's voice from outside the house.

"Yah, I am right here" said Ral coming out of the house.

"Why did you run away and what can't the idea be that the king wanted" said Cartel, taking deep breast from running behind Ral.

"I think I know what the king wants" said Ral.

"What, what does he want" said Cartel hurriedly.

"This stone" said Ral. Ral picked up the stone and showed it to Cartel.

"What is it and why does the king want it" asked Cartel?

"It's a stone that I found when I was fishing and I don't know why the king wants it" said Ral.

Suddenly they heard a cracking noise.

"What is that sound" said Cartel.

Ral and Cartel both looked at the stone and saw that it was cracking. Suddenly one piece of the stone flew out. Then what came out of the egg surprised them both.

Authors Note: Well that's it. Hope u liked it. Review plz. Tell me what u like about my story or what u don't. Thanks.

-Litokhmaikid


End file.
